changeling_o_sonharfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Wilkerjosepereira/Nunca Pergunte para um Pooka
Olá a todos! Como prometido, aqui está minha primeira postagem neste blog sobre Changeling: O Sonhar. Eu estive longe de Changeling '''por tanto tempo que eu quase esqueci o quanto eu o adoro. Escrever para '''Changeling: O Sonhar Edição do 20º Aniversário '''foi uma experiência incrível e reacendeu essa paixão. Como uma espécie de “obrigado” aos fãs que ficaram com o jogo, minhas próximas postagens no blog serão dedicadas a '''Changeling: O Sonhar, começando com respostas para algumas perguntas que me foram feitas. Por favor, note que nada do que eu vou dizer aqui tem que ser levado como oficial. Eu não sou o desenvolvedor atual do jogo, então nada que eu escrevo aqui é canônico. Estes são apenas os pensamentos de uma pessoa que tem um grande amor por Changeling, seus jogadores e seu mundo. Eu cuidei de Changeling'durante seu nascimento e seus primeiros anos e, claro, eu tive a sorte de estar envolvido com sua revitalização recente, mas o desenvolvimento atual está em outras mãos. Então, com isso em mente, aproveite! ''Eu sempre achei a meta-trama muito centrada em Concórdia... Se você criasse hoje uma meta-trama que envolvesse todo o planeta/ou universo, o que você faria? Grande pergunta. Na verdade, eu sempre achei as histórias menores e mais íntimas mais eficazes. A política está lá como um pano de fundo, mas eu prefiro histórias que são sobre personagens, não grandes enredos sobre o fim do mundo. No entanto, a série original de histórias para '''Changeling, Os Olhos Imortais, foi exatamente isso, uma história que levou seus heróis a diferentes lugares e explorou diferentes culturas ao redor do mundo. Mas isso não responde a sua pergunta, então aqui estão alguns dos meus pensamentos sobre meta-tramas ou histórias para expansão mundial. A primeira coisa que me vem à mente é algo sobre o Sonhar... Talvez o despertar de uma entidade que causa problemas em todo o mundo e possivelmente até mesmo além dos reinos dos changelings. Eu poderia ver lobisomens ou magos se envolvendo facilmente com isso. Ou talvez seja um ser mortal... algo que existe ou pode se mover entre o Sonhar e as Terras das Sombras. Algum horror antigo que adormeceu por eras, mas que foi despertado. Outra ideia é talvez sobre um reino fora de Concórdia que afirma ter acesso direto à Arcádia. Esta afirmação pode ser verdadeira, ou talvez seja apenas um estratagema para ganhar poder. Feés de todo o mundo podem se juntar a esta corte para fazer favores e talvez ganhar acesso aos feés arcádicos. Isso poderia até mesmo levar a uma guerra generalizada entre várias facções querendo ter acesso a um destes portais para Arcádia. Tantas possibilidades... Na verdade, nós escrevemos sobre o que conhecíamos. Éramos todos norte-americanos vivendo nos Estados Unidos (exceto Ken, que era Canadense, mas isso não conta), e assim os Estados Unidos foi o cenário central. Assim acontece com a maioria dos jogos modernos que eu jogo hoje que tendem a ser centrados nos Estados Unidos. Shadowrun Berlin parece muito divertido, mas eu simplesmente não conheço a cultura o suficiente para sentir que eu poderia capturá-la em uma crônica. Acho que o Changeling 20 fez um bom trabalho sobre outras localidades e em deixar claro que Concórdia não é o centro de tudo. Usa regras caseiras em seus jogos? Quais? Infelizmente, eu não estou narrando um jogo de Changeling atualmente, e eu não tenho feito isso por um bom tempo. Espero corrigir isso em breve! Quando eu narrava, eu não usava regras caseiras específicas, mas ignorava as regras oficiais em favor da história. Por exemplo, eu premiava com Glamour por eventos ou ações tomadas durante o jogo quando eu sentia que eram muito apropriados, como por exemplo, se um personagem fosse muito inspirador. Eu também concedia Glamour por ações onde os personagens usavam a interpretação em vez de apenas descrever o que eles estavam fazendo. Por exemplo, se um personagem estava recitando um poema como parte de uma peta ou talvez para entreter a corte e o jogador realmente recitava o poema eu poderia lhe dar Glamour ou outro benefício temporário - qualquer coisa para incentivar a interpretação na mesa. Por isso, acho que se pode dizer que não tenho regras caseiras, mas sim que invento coisas à medida que a história avança e recompenso os jogadores por estarem empenhados e por realizarem boas interpretações. O que esta acontecendo em Arcádia? A pergunta perpétua e sem resposta. O que é Arcádia? Parte de mim acredita que esta pergunta nunca deve ser respondida. Descobrir a natureza de Arcádia, se é que alguma vez seja revelada, deve ser o foco e provavelmente o clímax de uma crónica inteira. Eu hesitaria em escrever o que está acontecendo em Arcádia, porque sinto que este segredo deve ser deixado nas mãos de cada narrador. Uma vez publicado, os jogadores ouvirão ao menos partes dele, mesmo que não leiam o material em si. O mistério desaparecerá. No entanto, também entendo que muitas pessoas querem ter esta pergunta respondida. Querem ela decifrada e explicada. Não há nada de errado nisso. Talvez um dia eu publique minhas ideias sobre Arcádia, mas por enquanto, elas permanecerão escondidas no Sonhar Profundo. Eu adoraria saber de onde vieram algumas das fontes e inspirações, particularmente dos vários kiths. Apenas um pouquinho sobre o que foi pensado enquanto se decidiam sobre eles, de onde vieram e por que eles foram escolhidos. Desde o início, foi decidido que haveria muitos kiths diferentes em Changeling '''e que quase todos os suplementos teriam um novo kith ou uma nova Casa. Uma das coisas que eu acho fascinante é que as pessoas ficam constantemente dizendo que '''Changeling '''só é focado em fadas irlandesas e celtas. Eu sinto que isto está longe da verdade e sempre me deixa um pouco triste. A estrutura dinâmica e de poder de Concórdia é certamente medieval europeia, mas dos kiths do livro básico, apenas cinco dos nove podem ser considerados irlandeses ou celtas. Os exus são africanos, nockers são germânicos, sátiros são gregos, e trolls são escandinavos... então quase metade não são de origem irlandesa ou celta. O '''Livro do Jogador '''apresentou os Nunnehi que tinha mais variedades de kiths do que o livro básico. O livro '''Olhos Imortais, Sombras sobre a Colina '''apresentou os Menehune, fadas especificas do Havaí. Eu nunca fiz isso, mas eu acho que se você contar os tipos de feés, muito menos que 50% deles são irlandeses ou celtas. Ok, chega de falar e vamos voltar à sua pergunta. De onde veio tal kith? Como nós decidimos qual seria incluído? Foi um processo divertido e tortuoso. Nós nos esforçamos para cobrir o maior número possível de arquétipos diferentes. O trapaceiro, o guerreiro, o sábio, o curandeiro, e assim por diante. Pookas eram uma certeza quase desde o início. Eles sempre foram os meus favoritos. Eu já os tinha usado em alguns jogos de '''Pendragon '''que eu tinha narrado, e claro, havia os pooka no livro de Emma Bull, '''War for the Oaks. Em muitos aspectos eu os considero o coração de Changeling. Eles são ao mesmo tempo brincalhões e caprichosos, e ainda assim eles têm uma tristeza profunda, talvez nascida por possuírem tanto conhecimento. Suas ações bondosas e maliciosas muitas vezes escondem uma natureza mais escura. Os boggans foram tecnicamente inventados. Eu não acredito que a palavra existia antes de Changeling, ou se existia, eu não estava ciente de sua existência. Para qualquer um familiarizado com as lendas feérica, eles são necessariamente Brownies, misturado com algumas outras coisinhas. A palavra Brownie simplesmente não parecia boa para um kith, e então surgiu Boggan... uma de parte Boggart, uma parte Bauchan, uma parte Bogle e uma parte Brownie. Eu tenho que creditar Sam Chupp pela inclusão dos Exus. Eu não sabia quase nada sobre religiões e mitologias africanas naquela época, e aprendi muito com ele. Desde então, aprendi muito mais e explorei os mistérios da Ifa e da Santeria. Os Exus também vieram a se tornar um dos meus kiths favoritos, e espero que talvez um dia possamos ver mais mitos africanos trazidos à vida em Changeling. Nós passamos por muitas versões antes do nome sidhe, incluindo os Tuatha de Dannan e os Daoine Sidhe, mas no final, nos decidimos simplesmente por sidhe. Queríamos desde o começo que houvesse uma classe regente e acho que os sidhe desempenharam esse papel maravilhosamente. Eu sempre fui fascinado pelo cruzamento entre os feés e os mortos-vivos, e assim os sluagh surgiram para cumprir esse papel. O termo sluagh se refere a uma horda de mortos, mas eu amava tanto o som da palavra que decidimos usá-lo para um kith, usando a grande tradição da White-Wolf de pegar uma palavra e torcer ligeiramente o seu significado. Espero que isso tenha trazido um vislumbre sobre os pensamentos e considerações que tivemos para os vários kith. Eu poderia falar sobre todos eles, mas eu quero responder mais algumas perguntas. Várias fontes foram importantes para mim durante o processo de design. O já mencionado acima, War for the Oaks de Emma Bull foi praticamente o cerne para o tema e tom de Changeling. Faeries de Brian Froud foi uma inspiração para mim desde a infância. Eu passei incontáveis horas deitado sobre essas ilustrações e desejando poder explorar esse mundo. E finalmente, minha referência para tudo o que é feérico é 'An Encyclopedia of Fairies Hobgoblins, Brownies, Bogles, and other Supernatural Creatures '''de Katherine Briggs. Recomendo este livro para todos os interessados nos feés. O mundo dos feés entrou em erupção desde então, e há tantos livros para escolher. É uma coisa incrível. Eu só queria ter tido acesso a todas estas referências que estão disponíveis hoje. ''Em que temas os Nunnehi focam? Quando eu narrar outro jogo de Changeling, suspeito que os Nunnehi terão destaque na história. Acho que os Nunnehi podem muito bem liderar o ataque contra a Banalidade e a corrupção nos nossos dias modernos. Os Kithain ficam muitas vezes tão envolvidos na sua própria política que não conseguem enxergar o panorama geral enquanto eu vejo os Nunnehi muito mais em contato com o que se passa no mundo. Se os changelings existissem no mundo moderno, tenho certeza de que eles teriam feito parte dos protestos sobre o Dakota Access Pipeline, bem como ter lutado pela preservação dos recursos naturais, parques e lugares em todo o país. Enquanto as histórias sobre os Kithain muitas vezes tem uma visão mais para dentro de sua própria sociedade e lidam com outros Kithain ou seres quiméricos, eu acho que aquelas envolvendo os Nunnehi levariam este olhar para fora, para os eventos que acontecem no mundo. Isto não quer dizer que não poderia haver histórias puramente focadas nos Nunnehi, apenas que elas seriam mais focadas no mundo mortal. Qual é a sua parte favorita de Changeling? Eu teria que dizer o tema. Eu amo que Changeling é um jogo sobre preservar as coisas que você ama em face de adversidades quase intransponíveis. Eu já disse isso mil vezes antes, mas em muitos aspectos, Changeling é um jogo sobre jogadores. É sobre se agarrar à sua paixão mesmo com o mundano se espalhando por todos os lugares. Sobre encontrar tempo para amar, tempo para criar, tempo para experimentar a arte e a criatividade. É subversivo de forma em que pode ser o jogo mais horrível do Mundo das Trevas embora este horror não seja tão óbvio como Vampiro ou Lobisomem. É sobre sonhar e manter o sonho vivo. E pra terminar... Espero que isso tenha sido interessante para alguns de vocês. Eu suspeito que muitos leitores tenham notado que uma coisa que eu não abordei muito aqui são as regras. Não vou dizer que odeio regras. Eu às vezes gosto de um sistema de regras tanto quanto amo ao próximo. Mas quando se trata de Changeling, são mais os conceitos e ideias que excitam minha imaginação, não se uma regra funciona melhor que a outra. Eu não acho que essas perguntas podem ser respondidas porque, no final, a resposta CERTA é o que funciona para você e sua trupe. Quando se trata de Changeling, eu realmente não acredito em coisas absolutas. Assim como o Sonhar, eu sinto que a natureza dos changelings está sempre mudando e que a experiência deve ser única para cada um que joga. Então, nesse sentido, não se sinta obrigado a nada, regra ou falta dela. Faça disso o seu próprio sonho. Eu vou fazer mais alguns posts desses. Tenho algumas perguntas para responder para o próximo post, mas sinta-se à vontade para me enviar novas perguntas. Não se esqueça de Curtir e Seguir esta página para que você não perca o próximo pedaço. Até lá... continue sonhando! '''Observações: '''O texto acima foi escrito por Iam Lemke e traduzido de seu Blog: "Grand Pookas'S Grimoire" Categoria:Posts de blog